degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mrs.Chambers/Chapter 24
Hey guess this chapter would of been out earlyer if my computer didnt crash once again. I am sorry for the waiting Agian please read my other stories if you want http://www.fanfiction.net/~mrschamber I really need to know if I should quit writing those stories or not. Ummm also let me say that the new hour long Degrassi returns in 15 days!!!!!! Yay now lets go back to the story! Sorry lately I been having writers block and I am short on ideas and ya... Clare's pov "Eli.Enough." I softly said as I place one hand on his shoulder,turning him around and then we were facing Jenna and K.C. The akward silent grew stronger,untill K.C. Cleared his thoat causing all 3 of us to look at him. Jenna stood up tall and smile. "We will be right back." I said getting up as Eli eyes widen and he rose up a little bit. "Where are you going?" He said as he grab my hand lightly pulling me back. Jenna skip over to me as we link arms. "No need to worry Eli we are just going to a place." Jenna cheered but Eli didn't like the sound of that. "The girls restroom." I said as K.C. rolled his eyes,thank god Eli didn't see that. He let out a quick sigh and sat back down. Then Jenna and I began to walk off but she turn around to face the guys. "Don't worry I will make sure Clare-Bear won't hurt don't worry Eli." She softly joke as I playfully hit her. "Aww but I wanted to fall down and hurt my self" I replied sarcisicly. Then we were off to the bath room K.C's pov What is with emo boy? He was way over protive of Clare. I took a bite of my apple then with a mouthful I asked, "Why are you so protive of Clare?" He just ignored me turn his head to face me. "Why are you here?" He asked me,that was more an insult then a question I could tell. Only because both of them are my ex so I understand him being protive of her but wow. "Are you trying to win Clare back? Or are you trying to get Jen back?" Wow I never really thought of that... I turn my head to see bunch of my friends on the other side of the room laughing and enjoying their time. "What the anwser?" Once again Eli said. Clare is smart,cute and indipent but Jenna well she. She is funny,amazy,wonderful,smart,talented,cute girl I ever known but I couldn't be with her if she was pregent. I mean I want her not the baby,I will not be a farther not now. My life just got to a better place,I don't need this crap. I dont need this drama. Jenna's pov Walking up to the sink,we washed our hands. "So whats with Eli?" I had to asked. I know that might of sound rude but he was way to protive and it was a little scary. Clare let out a little laugh or a sigh as she dried her hands. "It's nothing really. He just got carried away that's all." Clare bear said as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "Sure.Okay." I said as we were walking back to the cafe. We headed back to the table to find only Eli so I assume K.C just left. Category:Blog posts